Sideshow Bob
Robert Underdunk Terwilliger Jr., better known as Sideshow Bob is a yellow man who is the second-in command of The Chicken Empire. Bio Personality Sideshow Bob is a complex character in the series. He is a sadistically obsessed psychopath by trying to kill Bart, yet he is often very smart and sophisticated in talk, and has shown redeeming features in the past such as deciding against killing Krusty when he realized that he regretted mistreating him (which led to his start to villainy). Sideshow Bob enjoys the finer things in life, including reading classical literature and possesses massive intellect. Likely due to his upbringing, he has a passion for theater, knowing Gilbert and Sullivan's H.M.S. Pinafore by heart as well as Shakespeare's works. In contrast to his love of the "higher pleasures", he despises television and other "low class" things, which gives him a rather snobbish attitude. Ironically, in the time when he was a master criminal, he studied the uses of dynamite, which would theoretically be considered low class. At times, he also seems to possess genuine desires to help humanity, as he explains that his motivation for tricking the Springfield citizens into electing him was to "save them from themselves". In addition, when he briefly took over Krusty's show after framing Krusty for armed robbery, he attempted to insert more high culture into the show (i.e. reading to the child viewers from the classic novel The Man in the Iron Mask) in an attempt to encourage children's intellectual development, and his plot to threaten Springfield with a nuclear bomb unless they abolished television was done because he saw just what a negative, mind-numbing effect television can have on people and thus believed that forcing the people of Springfield to abolish it would be greatly beneficial to them in the long run. Along those lines, in an interview with the "Star Wars Insider" magazine, a couple of the Simpsons producers were asked if there were any Springfield characters who disliked Star Wars. One of them initially said Sideshow Bob, but the other corrected him that Bob would very much appreciate that Star Wars contains themes on the importance of young people going out into the world and making something of themselves. Beneath the cultured gentlemen is the heart of a cold-blooded killer; Bob is a prejudicial man who is willing to hurt others to get what he wants. Bob's primary motive seems to be revenge; his original crime (framing Krusty the Clown) was an attempt to get back at him for making a clumsy fool of Bob for years as his sidekick, and most of his other crimes have been more evil attempts at murdering Bart Simpson for foiling him. However, he has made several attempts at acquiring money and/or power not related to his vendetta against the two of them, such as when he tried to kill Selma Bouvier (though since Selma was not well-liked, this was a bit justified) or run a campaign for mayor as a republican (if for no other reason than to make the Simpsons miserable). Physical Appearance Sideshow Bob is a male human man with yellow skin, and frizzy red hair in dreadlocks. Who wears a green t-shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. Main Weaponry *Heckler & Koch P30 *2 LL-30 blaster pistols *Stalito switch-blade knife Skills and Abilities Trivia * Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Sadistic Characters Category:In-Love characters Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitors Category:Torturers Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Charismatic Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Scapegoats Category:Tricksters Category:Hypocrites Category:Kidnappers Category:Assasins Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Con Artists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Buisnessmen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Thugs Category:Cheaters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Terroists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Minds Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:The Chicken Empire Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Knifemen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains